1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved snap-in connector for attaching a helically grooved flexible conduit to a panel like member such as an electrical junction box containing a circular hole in one face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One standard method for connecting a flexible electrical conduit having external helical grooves to a junction box has been to employ a die cast threaded sleeve and nut assembly. Another method has been to employ a snap-in flexible clip assembly. These snap-in assemblies are metallic and are generally tubular in shape. One specific snap-in connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,151.